Daughter of Mine
by boromirslover88
Summary: what if Mac had a daughter he never knew about. rated m for sexual content, violence and future chapters. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The girl stumbled down the sidewalk. Nobody even paid attention to her and if they did or happen to actually take a look at her, they would notice that she was bleeding severely from her stomach. Leaning against the building and looking up she smiled at finally arriving to the building she was looking for, then winched in pain. Leaning away from the building and continued on toward the entrance. Pushing open the door , leaving behind a bloody handprint. Making her way toward the elevator and stabbing a bloody finger on the up button . The door dinged and she stepped in as the door closed and began to move. Leaning against the wall and moving her hand from her gunshot wound , as blood rushed down her stomach and down her legs. The bell ding alerting her that the doors were opening and she stepped out once the doors opened , as voices reached her ears .

" Hey flack , Stella, Mac, you guys heading out for the night ?' called Dr. Sheldon Hawkes as he raced up to them with Danny, Lindsay, and Adam, on his heels .

" ya we are, why you ask? Stella started but was cut off by Adam .

" hey, who is that.?" Adam asked nodding toward the elevator doors opening where the girl stood.

" detective Mac Taylor." the girl called " I need to speak to detective Mac Taylor, please." she cried

Hawkes jumped into action as the girl crumbled to the ground , blood pooling around her.

" I need something to stop the bleeding, , Stella, towels, blankets , anything." he called to Stella

Stella ran around the labs along with Danny and flack to gather anything .

" flack , call for an ambulance." he called

The girl turned her head toward hawkes and asked " where's detective Mac Taylor?" she asked as blood ran down her chin

" right here, I'm detective Taylor." detective Taylor said leaning down to her . " what's your name ?" he asked

" Mikaela Taylor ." she said as darkness claimed her mind

Hospital

'" hey Mac, how is she doing " Stella asked walking up to him

" stable so far, the surgery went well the doctor says ." he answered

Then he saw Danny, Lindsey , Adam, hawkes , and flack coming down the hall way towards them.

" what's up guys ? " Stella asked

" I ran our girls DNA and got a hit. Now it's not a criminal hit, but parental hit. Her dad is in the system. " Danny said as he handed Mac the file.

" Danny whatever your trying to say, spit it out " Mac said

" it's you Mac, you're her father. Adam ran the test four times and they all came back the same. You're her dad." he said

Mac turned his head toward the window that looked into her room. **_I'm a dad_**, he thought


	2. Chapter 2

" what else you got ?" Mac asked looking up from Mikaela's hospital room to his team.

" ok , so Danny, me, Lindsay, and hawkes followed our girl here's blood which lead us to an alley were we found four female bodies. There names are Kelly Lucas , Andrea weathers, Megan Payne , and lee Marshall. I found our girl here's purse at the opening of the alley with blood on it. Each of there id's were found in there wallets. Nothing was missing from any of there's. " Flack said

" Sid is working on them as we speak ." hawkes said

" Our girl here, has been identified as Mikaela rane Taylor, from her id…..." flack said but was cut off by hawkes

" wait what's her name again? " hawkes asked

" Mikaela Rane Taylor, why? " flack asked

" Mikaela, Mikaela rane Taylor, I know that name, wait Mikaela Taylor the singer that's here in NY, she wrote a 2.5 million dollar check to your precinct flack and a 2.5 million dollar check to our crime lab. There was an interview and they asked why she wrote the checks. She said the precinct check was for detective Angell, saying she heard about her death on the news and the lab check was for her dad." hawkes said looking at Mac.

Just then the doctor came up to Mac.

" detective Taylor we have moved ms. Taylor to her room as you can see, you can now take her statement, but remember, she just came from surgery and my be a little tired." he said then shook Mac's hand and left.

" flack, go ahead and get her statement." Mac said nodding toward him

" alright, you coming Mac?" flack asked

" no, not today." he answered back

A nurse walked up to Mac and handed him something." here detective, the doctor asked that I give this to you, it's the bullet's pulled from ms. Taylor." she said then walked

back to the nurses station. " Danny, get this to the lab." Mac said and Danny, Lindsay, Stella, and Adam left.

Making his way into the room, flack pulled a chair up to the bed and waited for ms. Taylor to wake. Then she began to stir, he watched as her eyes opened and she looked around the room before trying to sit up but cried out in pain. He moved foreword to help, by placing a pillow behind her back. Taking his seat again he introduced him self.

" Ms. Taylor, my name's Detective Don flack with NYPD, I need to get your statement on what happened to you and your friends." he asked

" are they o-ok detective? Are they here? " she asked moving to the edge of the bed to get out to look for her friends. He stood up and moved her back in to her bed. Then took his seat again.

" I'm sorry to tell you this, no they did not make it." he said looking at her

Her blue eyes began to tear up as tears ran down her cheeks. She tried wiping the tears from her cheeks with the blanket but they continued to fall , when she looked up and saw a tissue in detective flack's hand.

" thank you." she said wiping away the tears she began.

" we were leaving this club called the show. Kelly decided we take the short cut thought the alley so we did. We were all laughing and joking when all of a sudden we heard someone yell to us. I turned to look at him but I could not see his face I know he's a white guy." she paused and looked flack over, his short black hair, Tall but muscular frame, blue eyes, and handsome face . " I could tell cause he was not wearing any gloves while pointing the gun at us, about your height. Big, not fat big more like muscle big, someone who works out." she said pausing

" your doing great. What else." he said

"he started yelling at us again, the we began to run. Andrea was the first to get shot, I heard a shoot then her scream , I tried to go to her but Kelly and lee stopped me as Megan pushed me to the opening of the alley. Next was Kelly, then Megan, I heard 3 shots then they both went down . Same thing I tried to go to them but lee stopped me, then she was shot, she yelled at me to run for help, so I did. Then I heard two more shots, next pain in my stomach. Last I remember I was falling out of an elevator. Sorry detective." she said

Wiping more tears away from her cheeks.

" no you did great, really good. Now get some rest." he said as she moved to lay down

With one last look at her flack left the room,.

Flack moved out into the hallway where Mac was standing at her window.

" she did really good Mac, now she just needs rest like the doc said." flack said shutting the door to her room.

" I still can't believe it flack, I have a daughter. " Mac said

" ya and she's rich, maybe you could retire early." flack said smiling to himself looking over a Mac has he gave him his stern look . Both of them stayed for a few more hours then left.

That night as I fell to sleep I could hear his voice yelling to me," you killed her, because of you she's dead.' he yelled that night I ended up crying my self to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was wide awake by seven . The nightmares and flashbacks were coming back after five years . Feeling a headache coming on I rubbed my forehead when there was a knock on the door .

" come in." I called

" morning ms. Taylor, I'm nurse Leann, I'm just going to check a few things and that will be it. " Leann said

After a few minutes she was done and gone, leaving me to think about my friends. Kelly, Andrea, Megan and lee were always there for me. I was so caught up in thinking of what happened that I did not hear the knock on the door, the door opening or my name being called till they were right there.

" Ms. Taylor? " the voice called

Turning my head to see who was, a woman about my height 5'7', brown hair that came below her chin, brown eyes, small frame. She waked toward me holding her hand out to me and smiled.

" my name's detective Lindsay Monroe-Messer, your dad had me stop by your condo and get you some clothes and other item's you might need ." she said " the purse you were using that night, we had to kept it for evidence. The items in it I put in a different purse at your condo." she continued as she placed a black bag next to me on the bed, while handing me a black Metal Mulisha Shimmer Handbag.

" thanks, everything is in here, my phone, wallet, Ipod, keys , everything ." I said as I began to dig through my purse and bag.

" your dad said that you would be having a shower before you left so I grabbed your hair products, toothbrush and toothpaste, body wash , your hair brush, shoes and clothes. " she said as I began pulling items out of the bag . I noticed that she grabbed my pale blue jeans that are loose around the stomach and my red Boston red sox shirt along with my black high heeled boots.

" stylish but comfortable, thanks ." I said with a smile to her then came another knock on the door and a nurse stepped in.

" I need to take the bandages off before you shower. ." she said walking toward me.

" I'll be out in the hall, again it was nice meeting you .' detective Messer said walking out the door

Once the bandages were off I made my way toward the shower in my room and proceeded to shower. once finished I pulled on my underwear and jeans. Then moved to put on my bra, when I reached behind me to hooked the loops , I cried out in pain from pulling on my stitches. Moving to the door I stuck my head out hoping to see a nurse but I saw detective Messer reading a magazine next to my room. I also saw detective Taylor and detective flack talking to the nurse, over at the nurse station. I turned back toward detective Messer.

" detective Messer." I whispered as I held my bra to my chest. She turned her head ,looking up at me." I need your help please ." I whispered she stood up and followed me into the room. She must have seen what I was holding to my chest , she nodded before I said any thing and I turned around and she hooked the loops.

' thanks, again .' I said " could you let the nurse know that I'm done so she can rewrap my stitches." I asked

" sure.' she said then left as I moved to sit on the bed .

Hallway 

" ok so detective flack will be watching over Ms. Taylor ? Correct." the nurse asked

" correct." Mac said watching as Lindsay came out of the room and took a seat.

The nurse then went in to detail of how to wrap the stitches and what to put on them. Her painkillers and meds. Mac turned to see Lindsay go into the room and come out a few seconds later walking toward them. " sorry to interrupt but she's done with her shower ." Lindsay said to the nurse

" ok, thanks. Now detective flack I need to show you how to bandage and wrap her stitches. So follow me detective ." she said as she began to gather the items she needed once done she moved to Mikaela's room were she was already sitting on the bed with a clean towel over her chest.

Mikaela's hospital room

I looked up when the door opened and nurse Lisa walked in with detective flack following behind her. Pulling the towel closer to my chest I smiled warmly to nurse Lisa and detective flack.

" detective nice to se you again." I said smiling

" you to ms. Taylor, how are you this morning? " he asked moving to stand at the foot of the bed.

" good." I answered back turning toward nurse Lisa

" now dear I need you to lay back so I can rewrap and bind your stitches." nurse Lisa said as I laid back on the bed with the towel covering my chest. She then began to cover my stitches and then wrap them, the whole time detective flack watched hr every movement. Every now and then our eyes would lock and his cheeks would go pink. I laughed, a smile gracing my lips, till the pain in my stomach made me stop. A few minutes later she was done, she turned her back to me to clean up, when I moved to sit up I tried to move slow when I felt the pain in my stomach, my arms gave out , but before I hit the bed I felt an arm go across my back. Looking up detective flack was leaning up, with a smile on his lips.

" all right?" he asked

" ya." I answered back as he moved me to sitting position, on the edge of the bed. "could you hand me my shirt over there on the chair?" I asked

" ya , sure." he said as he moved toward the chair and grabbed my shirt.

" thanks." I said that was when I realized the nurse had left the room. Looking up at flack who was about to leave I asked," before you leave detective, could you help me?" I asked as he turned around toward me.

" sure, what do you need help with?" he asked

" my shoes ." I answered pointing to my shoes on the floor. He nodded as he picked them up and kneeled in front of me.

" left foot." he said as I lifted my left foot he slipped the high heeled boot on and zipped it . Then grabbed the right boot and slipped it on , then zipped it.

" thanks." I said to him as he stood up. Once he left I stood up and moved to pull on my shirt. Then I began to gather all my stuff that I had in my room. Finished I shouldered my purse and grabbed my bag and made for the door. Opening the door and stepping into the hallway I saw detective flack standing by the nurses station, but not Mac.

_Does he not like me, I thought to my self._

Walking toward detective flack I was about to ask him when I heard something down the hall. Turning around I saw Mac walking toward me with a pink and white bunny in his hand. I moved to go to him when I felt something moving from my hand , looking back detective flack was taken my purse and bag from me. Then I began to move toward Mac, he gave me a smile and said," this was all they had in the gift shop, I hope you like it." he finished as he handed the bunny to me. Taking it in my hand I smiled has I jumped into his arms and said , " it's perfect." as his arms wrapped around me.


	4. Chapter 4

toke me three days to write this chapter, please leave reviews, i hope you enjoy and like it!

After I filled out the paperwork to check myself out and got my meds I turned to grab my bag but it wasn't there. With my purse on my shoulder and the bunny up against my chest. I Looked up and saw flack, with my bag on his shoulder, and dad , _god I loved the sound of that, dad, I thought to my self._, pushing a wheel chair toward me. Walking over to them I smiled and said," no."

A few minutes later found me in the wheelchair making our way out down the hallway. I gave up trying to argue with my dad or my doctor, who just so happened to walk up at that moment. Dad drove to the hospital in his Chevrolet Avalanche and flack drove his Mercury Sedan. Once my stuff was put In flacks car I gave dad a quick hug cause he was heading back to work on my friends case while flack watched over me. Looking over at detective flack I asked, " have you had any thing since breakfast?"

" if you count five cups of coffee?" he said

I shook my head no.

" then no." he said with a laugh as I pulled my cell from my purse and dialed a familiar number.

" well since your watching over me, better not let you starve then." I said with a laugh as a male voice came over the line.

" gege's pizza gene speaking, how may I take your order." the guy said

" you still have not retired,.' I said with a smiled on my face.

" Mick is that you? Holy crap, wait let me get the misses, Gean…" he started but I cut him off

" wait, don't get her yet." I said

" why not, we heard on the news you were in the hospital, she's been worried sick." he said about his wife.

" well I thought I come over in person and see you guys, plus get some pizza.' I said with a smile.

" well then what can I get you miss? " he asked with a chuckle as I gave him mine and flacks order. Once I began directing flack toward the pizzeria place it became quiet.

" how do you know him and his wife?" flack asked

" my mom would always come here when she was a teen then she began bring me here when she was in town." I said

" just out of curiosity, what did your mom do ?" he asked " I mean your Mac's daughter, all I know is that he was married once and his wife died in the twin tower attack. " he finished

" my mom was a waitress working two other jobs when she meet my dad, Mac , in 1984. He came walking in to the diner where she worked, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and knocked into him spilling coffee all over him. That is where the story began." I said " they dated for three and a half years, when he went into the military, where he did another tour. Mom found out she was pregnant with me, a few months later in 1987, after he left . She never told him about me, he was her first, so she left town, scared that he would not want anything to do with me." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria. " but that never stopped her from telling me how great he was of a person. She would tell me stories about him when I was a kid." I said as flack turned down a street." three years later mom became a model. She loved it, she would bring me to her photo shoots. Sometimes I would even get to be in them.' I finished as we pulled up to the pizzeria. Walking in to the pizzeria I was engulfed in a pair of strong arms, as I winced in pain.

" gene, put the poor girl down, she just came from the hospital." came a woman's voice. Pulling away from Gene, I looked around him to see his wife Gean. I smiled to the older woman as she wrapped me in a motherly hug. Pulling away she smiled and said,' I heard on the news you were in the hospital, I was so worried."

" I'm fine, I was released this morning, this is Detective Donald flack jr. of the NYPD, he works with my dad, he will be watching over me." I said introducing him to the couple. After a few minutes of chatting with the couple and me paying for the pizza, which flack arguing with me, till Gene told him, " don't bother."

With pizza in hand we went back to the car and drove to my condo in silence till flack broke it.

" how did you become a singer?" he asked looking over at me.

" I was 15 when me and my friend Kelly Lucas were playing around with my stereo in my room, she recorded me singing to Britney spears "Toxic" and posted it on you tube. next thing I know moms' getting phone calls from every music producer that seen the video. A month later I release my first album." I said as we pulled up to my condos parking garage. Climbing out of the car I reached for my bags but saw that flack had already grabbed them and the pizzas.

" are you going to let me carry anything?" I asked as he shouldered my over night bag and balanced the pizzas in his hands.

" ya your purse." he said with a smile as I shouldered my purse and got out my keys.

Taking the elevator to my condo on the 20th floor, I unlocked the door as flack handed the pizzas to me and put my bag on the ground. I didn't understand what he was doing till I saw him unholster his weapon, He was going to check it out. A few minutes passed as he comes back out and holsters his weapon and says, " all clear. " as he takes the pizzas and bag into my place. I follow him in shutting and locking the door. Moving over to the kitchen counter I place my purse on the dining room table as he puts my bag on the stool and pizzas on the counter. I give him a smile as I move to the fridge and ask , " what do you want to drink?"

" soda or water sounds good." he says as he removes his jacket and places it over the back of the chair. Grabbing a bottle of water and a soda I turned around to move to the living room only to run into flacks solid, but delicious chest. Closing my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor, I felt arms go around my waist. Opening my eyes I looked up to see flacks smiling face as he cracked a grin and said," you all right? "

" ya I'm good ." I said as I moved from his arms, not wanting to. " I got drinks, you grab the pizzas." I called as I cleared my head of the sexy detective. A few hours later found us both on the living room couch watching avatar the movie. After the movie went off flack did another sweep of the condo as I changed for bed. Coming out of my room flack was coming toward that was when I realized he didn't have a change of clothes.

" detective flack you don't have any other clothes, do you ?" I asked

" call me don or Donnie, no more detective stuff, I'm off duty.' he said cracking a smile." and ya, I thought that your dad would be watching over you, but he surprised me at the hospital, so I didn't get a chance to grab clothes. " he said running his hand thought his hair. That was when a thought came to mind. Turning around to my room I called out to him to follow me. Moving into my room I walked over to my dresser. opening the drawer, I pulled out a men's size pajama pants and Boston red socks t shirt. Turning around to Don, I handed them to him and said, " I just bought these a week ago, the tags are still on them, you can use them tonight, I'll watch the clothes you got on and tomorrow you or both of us could go to your place and get some clothes." I said handing the clothes over to him and leading him to the guest room. Once changed and he gave me his clothes I tossed his clothes into the washer for the short cycle, Waited 30 minutes then into the dryer for 25 minutes, folded them and gave them back.

" there, know you have clean clothes and under clothes." I said " see you in the morning.' I called heading to bed.

Morning came quick, rolling to my side I noticed a folded note, reaching over and opening it read,

_Mikaela, _

_I woke early and decided that I would go ahead and get my clothes from my place. I didn't want to wake you so I toke your keys to let me back in. you have my number._

_Don _

With a smile I took a shower and re-bandaged my stitches. once wrapped, I left the bathroom in my jeans and bra when I heard a knock at the door.

Don POV

Driving to my place I thought about Mikaela. Well first jess entered my mind her smile bright, then Mikaela appeared. At her place I took a look around as she washed my clothes. I noticed a picture of who I believed to be Mac and her mother, they looked happy together. I noticed other pictures of her with celebrities from Leonardo Dicaprio, Jessica alba , jay z, Hugh jackman, Johnny Knoxville, pink, Bam Margera, Britney spears, and many others. I brought back to reality when my cell rang.

" detective flack." I answered

" HE'S HERE, FLACK! " yelled Mikaela

Mikaela's condo

With a smile I took a shower and re-bandaged my stitches. once wrapped, I left the bathroom in my jeans and bra when I heard a knock at the door. Thinking back to flack's letter, _" so I toke your keys to let me back in…." _walking to the door I didn't even think about what I had on when I called," did you forget to grab the key to my place detective?" with my hand over the knob I heard, " it's not your precious detective or your damn father." came the voice that gave me nightmares for three years. Backing a way I reached for my purse as he slammed into the door.

" open the fucking door so I can kill you, you fucking bitch!" he yelled as I grabbed my phone looked for flack's number, once found I dialed and yelled," HE'S HERE FLACK!"

"who?" he asked when I heard the siren in the back ground.

" the guy that killed my friends in the alley." I cried as I looked for something to protect my self when I saw my baseball bat leaning against my hall table.

" I'm on my way." he said " I'm calling your dad."

He slammed into the door again to where I screamed and dropped my phone.

" LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!" I YELLED

" NO, BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD." he yelled

Tears slipped down my cheeks as I cried and said," she wouldn't come with us, it's not my fault." I cried

" YES IT IS YOUR FAULT, BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD, YOU WHORE!' he ranted

" Mikaela?" came Mac's voice

" DADDY!" I cried as I reached for my phone under the hall table as My fingers brushed against. Once in my hand I brought it to me when he slammed in to the door so hard that it started to break from the hinges. With another scream I dropped the phone when I heard dad, flack, and other voices from my phone cry out. standing up I moved to the door and held the bat up ready for him.

" IT'S HER FAULT, IT'S LISA'S FAULT THAT SHE'S DEAD.' I yelled to him as he stopped hitting the door. " WE TOLD HER TO LEAVE WITH US, BUT SHE WOULDN'T, KELLY GRABED HER WRIST AND FORCED HER TO MY CAR, LISA HIT KELLY SO HARD IN THE FACE THAT SHE BROKE KELLY'S NOSE AND FRACTRED HER CHEEK BONE."

I could hear dad and flacks voice's calling my name, but the adrenaline was kicking in.

" ANDREA DID THE SAME, GRABING LISA'S ARM AND FORCING HER TO MY CAR, SHE HIT ANDREA SO HARD THAT SHE BROKE HER JAW BONE." I called " IT'S LISA'S FAULT THAT SHE'S DEAD. " I FINISHED

Next thing that happed was him crashing thought my door and me hearing dad yell,

" FLACK, DRIVE FASTER, DAME IT!"

Swinging the bat I smacked him in the chest as he dropped to the ground. Before I could get another swing. he grabbed my ankle yanking me to the floor with a cry. climbing a top me he wrapped his hand 's around my neck.

" now it seems that daddy dearest with get to hear his only Childs last breath" he whispered with a smile. Reaching up I began to claw at him with my fingernails as he strangled me. My legs began to flop against the floor as my lungs and brain were refused oxygen. My vision began to blur as my arms grew week. What I didn't hear was flack coming up the stairs as I said," no matter what dad, I always loved you."

" FREEZE NYPD!" flack yelled as he move into Mikaela's condo. He saw the guy on Mikaela and moved to him when the guy jumped up and raced to the window where he escaped. Dropping to the ground where she lay, he pressed his fingers to her neck when her blue eyes opened and her chest raised up as oxygen filled her lungs. Turning his head as he barked orders to the officers and yanked his jacket over her naked chest, he pulled her to his chest as she cried. Minutes ticked by as the statements were taken and evidence was collected.

Mikaela slipped on a shirt and flacks jacket as he moved her to his car with her up against his chest, hiding her under her jacket from the paparazzi. Two hours later found him in his car with Mikaela and a months worth of her clothing in his car pulling up to the CSI building. Once there he covered her with her jacket again and lead her to Mac's office where the team was waiting. Once she was seated, Mac dropped to her knees pulling her to him, she continued to cry into his chest. After a few moments and a few hiccups later Mac said," start from the beginning ."

" it all started five years ago….."

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE CONTINUE TO WRITE MORE.

THEY HELP! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

yes i know it's been awhile and that it's short. but the lemons will be up soon!

" It all started five years ago." I started " Lee, Kelly, Andrea, Megan , a-a-and I would go to this club e-e-every Friday. It's owned by a retired cop from Florida, he opened the club after his granddaughter was killed, he named it after her , 'Rouge Marie'." I stopped for a minute to steady my breathing.

" it's ok, take your time Mikaela." my dad said rubbing my back

" well that night Lisa, Lisa hall decided to follow us there, she was with us the whole night . But by 2 in the morning, us five called it a night . We tried to get her to leave with us but she wouldn't .when Andrea and Kelly each tried to force her to my car, she gave Kelly a broken nose and a fractured cheek bone then gave Andrea a fractured jaw bone. After much yelling and screaming back and forth we left with out her . The next day, around 7 I turned on the news and they were talking about a body found behind the club, 'Rouge Marie' .I called Andrea, Kelly, lee, and Megan to see if they were ok, they were watching the news and were going to call each other when I called them. I called Lisa phone and waited when I heard the line pick up and a male voice come over the line, it was a detective at the seen that answered the phone."

" the next day fond us five in the police station being questioned about that night, we told the detective every thing that had happened. A week passed when they arrested the guy who rapped, beat, and strangled Lisa hall to death." I stopped as more tears ran down my cheeks. " T-T-There was a court date set to sentence the man who killed Lisa that night, when I went on the stand to tell the jury and court what happed with us five, Lisa's brother stood up and yelled that I killed her, I was the reason she was dead. He had to be dragged out of the court room by five guards. " I finished as Mac sat next to me, holding me against his chest.

" do you know who killed your friends?" Stella asked kneeling down in front of me.

I nodded my head and said, " Lisa's brother, Carson hall."

" the guy from court, that was dragged out? " Lindsay asked

I nodded and said," yes." I could hear everyone moving at the same time when I spoke again.

" I lied.' I said

Everyone stopped and turned, looking at me .

" when ?" Mac asked lifting my face up to his.

" the interview with the news lady about my checks to the precient and lab, I lied about when I said I heard about her death on the news, I knew Detective Jessica Angell. " I started " she was my best friend . " I whispered looking up at don.

cliffty! please review! thanxs everyone for your comments :)


End file.
